Safe
by bloodtype.espresso
Summary: There are few things Zoe Hart can count on, but Wade Kinsella is definitely one of them. Sometime it takes a bad situation to bring people closer together. Set after the Season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize from the show. _  
_

Okay so at this point this is AU. It takes place after the season 2 finale. Zoe is back in Bluebell, and unattached as is Wade.

* * *

Zoe sat on her bed holding her cell phone, numb to the news. Logically, she knew that she had to deal with it, but for the last few minutes all she could do was sit there and stare into space. Sometime after the conversation with her mother she'd grabbed the flannel shirt she'd "forgotten" to return with the rest of Wade's things and put it on over her shorts and tank top. As much as she hated to admit it he always made her feel safe, and right now his shirt was the only thing keeping her sane.

Minutes turned to hours, and she was no closer to processing what was going on. As if on autopilot she'd made coffee, packed a small suitcase, downed the full pot of coffee, then returned to her earlier perch on her bed only this time with her laptop in tow.

She got as far as Googling an airline when she slammed the laptop shut, jumped off the bed and walked out onto her porch. It was dark out, and probably sometime between three and four am. Sitting on her porch steps she watched Burt Reynolds swim in the pond by moonlight, then the lights came on in the gatehouse. Not stopping to think she stood up, and in record time she was on Wade's porch knocking on his door.

Wade opened his door with a smirk, "I knew you..." He was cut off by Zoe flinging her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. Shocked he wrapped his arms around her, earning him a muffled sob from the tiny woman in front of him. "Hey Doc, come here." He placed a kiss on her hair, before scooping her up into his arms and sitting on the couch with her curled in his lap, crying into his shoulder.

Wade held her tightly, occasionally rubbing her back or smoothing her hair. Once she calmed down a little bit he spoke again, "Whatever it is Doc, we'll figure it out." he whispered into her ear, then cringed when that seemed to start the sobbing all over again. By the time dawn started to break she'd cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Trying not to wake her he once again scooped her up and placed her on his rumpled bed, pulling the covers over her small form.

He was walking back to the couch when he heard a groggy, "Wade?" making him walk back to her side.

"I'm right here Doc, get some sleep."

"You, too."

"That's where I was headed." he whispered giving her that lopsided smile she'd always loved. But it didn't have his intended outcome, instead of smiling back, or even rolling her eyes, she just looked scared and maybe a little embarrassed. Taking a deep breath, not wanting her to think he was taking advantage of the situation, he crouched down to look her in the eye. "Or, I could stay here if you want?" he suggested softly.  
Visibly relaxing, Zoe just nodded and made her way to the other side of his bed.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get the lights."

By the time Wade made it into the bed Zoe was curled up on the other side in the fetal position sniffling. "Come here girl." As he expected, that's all it took for her to turn around and settle onto his chest where she quickly fell asleep, most likely exhausted from crying. As tired as he was himself Wade spent the next few minutes just watching the girl in his arms. He'd prayed for this moment since the day he messed up all those months ago, but even though they now had a good banter going and most would even mistake them for friends he'd kind of lost hope of ever holding Zoe in his arms again. Even so, it broke his heart to see her so torn up. She was the strongest person her knew, for something to shake her like this it must be big. Careful not to disturb her he grabbed his phone off his nightstand and shot Lemon a text letting her know he wouldn't be going into the Rammer Jammer, before letting himself get some sleep.

Zoe woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. She smiled as she felt the arm wrapped around her tighten, then the last night's events hit her like a ton of bricks. "Hey Doc, you awake?"

"Yeah." She mumbled taking a deep breath and sitting up, looking at the concerned look on Wade's face. She knew that it was unfair to come here, especially after she's told him she needed time to heal after he professed his love almost six months ago but she wasn't thinking last night. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what exactly?" Wade asked sitting up as well.

"I shouldn't have come here, I just needed..." she broke off shaking her head trying to clear the fog in her brain.

"Needed what Doc? Whatever it is we can figure it out."

"You're the only man who's ever loved me, and I know it was a while ago and it's not really relevant, but when I found out he...and then I...and I tried...but then your lite was on and I didn't think I just needed to feel safe again." She shrugged drawing his shirt closer to her body.

"It is relevant, Zoe, you can always come to me. I may not always succeed but I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, now baby what happened?"

"He's gone. I was just getting to know him again and he's gone."

"Your dad?" He asked eyes wide.

"Yeah, he had a heart attack." she laughed humorlessly, "There was nothing they could do."

"I'm so sorry." he sighed, knowing more than most that the words were kind of pointless, they wouldn't bring her dad back. "What's the next step?"

"What?" she asked somehow shocked by his question.

"With all of this, are you going to New York? Or do you need help planning anything, I mean there's gonna be a funeral right?"'

"Yeah, I don't think so...I suppose. I got as far as packing last night before I came over to break down. My mom said his family is taking care of everything, given the nature of their divorce she's not likely to go, but I have to."

"Okay, when do you leave?" He asked, grateful she was at least talking to him now.

"I don't know, soon? I have to talk to Brick, but I need to be in the city by Thursday." Slowly she was snapping out of her haze, and back into her usual planing mode.

"Okay, so it's Tuesday now, that means tomorrow at the latest?" He asked trying to ease her into making these decisions.

"Yeah, am I a horrible person?" she asked out of the blue.

"What? Doc I think it's pretty safe to say you're the opposite of horrible. Why would you even think that?"

"Lots of reasons, like when I blew off Harley the first time he offered me a job, or all the crap with George, and then when I was so mad at my dad, and what I did to you...but mostly because I don't want to go."

"Nobody's perfect Doc, all that stuff with George and Harley is just you being human. As for me, you didn't do anything I didn't deserve. But why don't you want to go? I thought you and Dr. Hart were in a good place?"

"We were, that's what makes me horrible! I just, I don't know if I can face his family alone. I mean I know he'd want me there, but I'm not related to them anymore. They're all gonna stare at me, and probably make snide comments the whole time. I know how they see me." She sighed looking defeated.

"What if you don't go alone?" He asked, earning a surprised look from Zoe.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, I mean I own the place, I can take a few day's off if you want and go with you. It may get you more stares to show up with a hick though. Or you can ask Lavon I'm sure he'd go with you. All I'm saying is, you don't have to do this alone." he rambled on trying to hide his nerves.

The reality is this is the longest they'd been together since the break up. Sure they were in a decent place, but that just being where they were when she first moved next door. He was in love with her, but even after her trip to New York she'd make it clear that she wasn't over her trust issues with him. She'd told him straight out that she wanted to go back to how things were but she'd have to learn to trust him again. That had left things kind of up in the air, and they went back to their old banter and sexual tension but nothing ever happened.

"They could use the shock." She finally said after a long moment, "You'd really come with me?"

"Talk to Brick and book the flight. I just need to stop by the bar to let Lemon know I'll be gone, and complete this weeks orders." He smiled kissing her forehead before going to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did we'd still have Zoe and Wade together on the show.**

First off I want to thank y'all so much for taking the time to review! I really appreciate the input and all the love.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you're going to New York with Zoe Hart?" Lemon asked with a raised eyebrow as she stood over Wade's desk at the Rammer Jammer.

"Yes." He stated in exasperation trying to finish the order on his computer so he could leave for the rest of the week.

"Are you guys..."

"No." he cut her off saving the file.

"Then why..."

"Because she needs me Lemon," he sighed, immediately feeling bad for snapping at his business partner, "you and I know better than anyone what it's like to lose a parent. Dr. Hart left Zoe when she was little and just when he comes back into her life he's gone again forever." Lemon looked ready to cry as he finished his statement.

"I'm sorry," she said composing herself "I just don't wanna see y'all hurt again. I meant what I said, you make each other better, heck I almost like y'all now!" She quipped.

"Yeah, you're not that annoying anymore either. Who knew all you had to do was stop being Tucker's Stepford Wife? You should send Zoe a thank you card." He smirked.

"Now, I wouldn't go that far!" She laughed, "But you do right by that girl this time Wade Kinsella or I'll be forced to take her side. She is a Belle after all."

.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you Big Z?" Lavon asked as Zoe sat at the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee wearing another one of Wade's shirts over her jeans and t shirt.

"It's alright, Wade's going with me." she forced a smile. After having cried all night she was more stoic than anything else.

"Yeah, what's going on there?" Lavon asked eyeing her shirt with a smirk.

Zoe just shrugged drinking from her steaming cup.

"Really Z? Lavon Hayes will find out anyway." He grinned causing her to giggle.

"There's nothing to find out. I was upset and before I knew it I was knocking on his door crying my eyes out."

"How are you feeling now?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

" I was trained as a surgeon to detach myself from emotional situations."she replied evenly.

"You've been working as a GP in Bluebell, which almost forces you to be emotional." he countered squeezing her shoulder.

"And there lies the problem, I'm fine one moment...well level headed anyway then BAM I'm hysterical." She sighed, "Brick thinks I'm crazy by the way."

"Come on Doc, that can't be news to you!" Wade drawled walking into the kitchen earning a half-hearted glare from Zoe and a bark of laughter from Lavon. "Although I must say I'm diggin' the sexy new look." he smirked eyeing his shirt on the small doctor.

"It's warm." she defended.

"Mmhmm." he wiggled his eyebrows on the way to the coffee pot, but otherwise let her off easy.

.

Most of the trip to the city was spent in silence or filled with lighthearted banter. If Wade was concerned with Zoe's abrupt mood shifts, he didn't let on. Instead he just followed her lead, if she didn't want to talk he could do that, wanted to flirt or bicker? Great he was even better at that than not talking.

"I have to see my mom." Zoe pouted flopping onto one of the two queen sized beds in their hotel room.

"I would think so." he agreed only to be met with her groaning and placing a pillow over her head. "Come on girl, it won't be that bad." he laughed.

"She's going to judge me or guilt trip me or something."

"About what, Doc?" He asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"She's a Jewish mother...she'll find something!" she cried out earning a chuckle from the tall blond cowboy.

"Well if you want I can come up with a few unfounded criticisms, kinda get you some practice before..." his comment was silenced by the large pillow colliding with the side of his head.

"Not funny." she tried to glare but the smile tugging on her lips made it a little less effective.

"Oh it's on now!" He laughed lunging onto her bed and tickling her sides.

"Ah!" Zoe gasped, "No...I'm sor...Wade!" she tried to get out while laughing.

"You what Doc?" he asked still ticking her.

"I'm...sor...sorry."

"Mmhm, that's what I thought." he chuckled flopping next to her on the bed, which gave her the perfect opportunity to backhand his abs. Instead of retaliating like she expected, he just held her hand.

"I should at least call her." she said after a few minutes of silence, making no effort to move.

"That might be a good idea."

"Do I have to?"

"Nope, but she'll just show up here if ya don't" that seemed to work, as she bolted upright and frantically tore through her carry on for her phone.

Pacing the room, Zoe dialed the number she always seemed to dread. At some point she should probably get over that irrational fear of calling her mother, given that she was quickly running out of parents. But her reflection was cut short by Ms. Hart's worried outcry on the other end. "Mom, I'm fine...yes, I'm sure. No, I just got to the room, we had a little trouble getting a cab." she lied, her mom didn't need to know she'd been in the room for a while avoiding the call. "Wade. No. Yes, really. If you don't believe me why did you ask? Sorry, it's been a rough few days. But no, I'd tell you that. Yes, I would...well that was a long time ago and I thought you'd judge me." she raised an eyebrow for emphasis even if her mom couldn't see it. "I know you do mom, and I am. Okay well not right this moment given what's happened, but overall yes I'm happy." She glared at Wade who was shaking with silent laughter listening to only her end of the conversation. "We could meet you for dinner, or maybe get together some time after the funeral. Okay we'll see you in a few hours, I'll let him know, I hear he's single." she winked at Wade, earning her a glare. "Bye mom, yes I know, I know, okay, yeah, mmhmm...okay I have to shower. Bye, love you too."

"Looks Like you've got yourself a hot date cowboy." Zoe giggled rummaging through her suitcase for a dinner outfit.

"Hmmm, jealous?" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

.

Dinner was a surprisingly pleasant and low key event...well low key for Ms. Hart anyway. Conversation mostly revolved around shopping and Mr. Hart's work before it steered towards Dr. Hart's family and the arrangements that had been set for the following day's funeral. Even though she wasn't expected or even encouraged to attend, having been married to the doctor for so long it was only polite for his family to extend the information to her.

"So tell me Wade, how have you been? Still working at the Rammer Jammer is it?" Ms. Hart asked taking a sip of her wine once they'd all settled in the living room for much needed post dinner drinks.

"Yes ma'am, only I'm co-owner now." he replied in that Southerner drawl that if asked Ms. Hart would deny she found extremely attractive.

"Co-owner? Zoe why didn't you tell me?" she admonished.

"Um, I didn't know that you were so interested in the goings-on of Bluebell."

"Well, if you live there I might as well know what's going on! This is a big deal, congratulations Wade. Tell me, who's your business partner?"

"Lemon Breeland." He replied trying not to laugh at Zoe's pout.

"Oh, yes I've met her. She seemed...lovely." She smiled tightly.

"Lemon's a pain in the...I mean, she can be difficult" he corrected clearing his throat, "but as a business partner I must say she's actually pretty good."

"Well, that's nice to hear. And your father...Earl, how is he doing?" she asked. Not that she'd ever say it out loud but a large part of her thanked the man, drunk as he was, for telling her the truth about her daughter's life in Bluebell. Earl was the catalyst to their conversation that Christmas Eve, and as a result the mother daughter relationship was slowly on the mend.  
"Crazy as ever, but he's the only one I've got." he chuckled.

"Yes he is, and I bet you return his phone calls in a timely manner." she said, giving Zoe a playful glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don'town anything.**

Yay, so finally the reason they even went to NY! Warning: this may not be the most lighthearted chapter. But I promise it will get better we just need to get over the sad part first. =D

Thanks again for all the support!

* * *

Zoe stood in front of the mirror just staring at her reflection. Everything looked perfect, her respectable black dress, her closed toe shoes, hair up and out of her face, makeup minimal...everything looked perfect but she just felt wrong. From the anxiety of dealing with her father's family to the odd sense of numbness when thinking about her father's death. It was the numbness that scared her the most, because even though surgeon Zoe Hart may have been able to keep it together, Bluebell's Zoe Hart knew that the moment she saw that casket the news would hit her all over again. Somewhere around the time she'd been staring at her reflection so long that it became a mass of indistinct shapes Wade came to stand behind her completing the picture of perfection in his black suit, crisp white shirt and thin black tie.

"You ready Doc?" he asked her making eye contact with her reflection and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No. Yes...as I'll ever be anyway." she sighed knowing that nothing could actually make the situation better anyway.

"We still have some time, how about we go to that fru fru coffee shop downstairs and get you one of those disgusting pastry flavored coffees you like so much?" He asked steering her away from the mirror and towards the door.

It wasn't until they were each drinking coffee in the back seat of a cab en-rout to the funeral home that Zoe noticed Wade's shoes. "Are you wearing cowboy boots?"

"Hey, they're black!" he defended, "Plus, I figured if you were gonna show up to this thing with a backwards hick we may as well sell it." he winked.

The moment that they stepped into the building Zoe felt her chest tighten, she definitely wasn't in Bluebell anymore. This was a room full of chic women and elegant men dressed as much for show as for mourning, but more than that they were all staring at her...and this was just the building's lobby. A few seconds passed and most people resumed their gossiping or walked into the room where the casket was actually being held.

"I can't believe she showed up, I mean it's no secret she's not even Uncle Ethan's daughter." Exclaimed one of Zoe's louder cousins bumping her shoulder to get to the doors.

Wade felt her weight shift next to him and instinctively placed an arm around her shoulders to stop her from running.

"Wade, lets just go."

"What? You're gonna let some prissy girl's comments get to you?" he asked as she looked at the floor, "You didn't let the entire town of Bluebell's gossip mill or the Belles run you off, why should she."

"She's my father's niece." Zoe mumbled.

"That's right, because whether she likes it or not the Doctor was your father and he'd want you to be here, now if not for him, then just to spite her I think we should stay." He smirked which Zoe matched with a slightly less authentic smirk of her own. "That's my girl."

For his part Wade tried to do everything he could to be there for Zoe, after the initial incident in the lobby he seemed to maintain some sort of contact with the small brunette at all times. When she went to the casket he respectfully stood behind her keeping a hand on the small of her back, which he kept until they took their seats. He liked to think it was his pep talk that made Zoe pick a seat right up front making her aunts scoot over to make room for him. Once seated he took her hand in his and watched her blink away tears as friends and loved ones went up to say a few words about the late Dr. Hart. The longer things went on the more Wade understood just what possessed a young Zoe to want to be like her father. Everyone who spoke talked about this man who seemed larger than life, a real modern day superhero not just curing people of warts or snake bites, but actually saving lives. Before long the formal part of the ceremony was over and it came time for the burial.

At some point a lawyer cornered them and handed Zoe an envelope with a copy of the will letting her know that he'd already sent a copy to her lawyer, George Tucker. She graciously took it and shoved it into her small purse still not letting go of Wade's hand. They were quiet all the way to the cemetery and once again made sure to stand near the front. It wasn't until they tossed the first scoop of dirt that he noticed silent tears streaming down her face. Quickly he dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her resting his head on top of hers as she shook with the effort of stifling her sobs.

"Hey, are you ready to go or do you want to stay a little longer?" Wade asked quietly. They were the last ones left at the grave site and the air was starting to get chilly.

"Lets go." she mumbled wrapping an arm around his waist and heading towards the exit.

Once in their hotel room Zoe didn't bother to change out of her dress before curling up on her bed. Wade took his time removing his boots and tie, then slowly hung up his jacket and removed his white formal shirt leaving him in dress pants and a muscle shirt. Then he climbed into bed facing Zoe. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked her softly, to which she just shook her head. "You hungry?" this at least got a shrug. "Do you want room service?" another shrug, "How about pizza?" this finally seemed to trigger a response.

She nodded before saying "Pepperoni?"

"You got it, any preference?"

"Lombardi's. The number's on my phone."

By the time the pizza arrived they'd both showered and dressed for bed.

"Is it weird that I don't really feel like he's gone most of the time?" she asked.

"I don't think so, I mean it's not like y'all saw each other often so I'd think that makes it harder for the news to hit." Zoe seemed to take a moment to process his answer before nodding her understanding.

"I should call George."

"Tucker? What for?" he asked trying not to sound jealous.

"He's my lawyer, I have a copy of the will in my purse but it just seems easier to ask him what it says, I'll never be able to make sense of it right now anyway, my eyes are all puffy and my brain is kind of foggy. I'm a mess."

"Hey," Wade admonished, moving the pizza box onto his bed so he could sit next to Zoe "You're amazing, and you're expected to be a mess. This is hard, what you're going through don't convince yourself it isn't. Why don't you get some rest and call Tucker in the morning?"

"Are you just trying to get me to sleep with you?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"Obviously." A few minutes later the couple did actually make it into the same bed with Zoe resting her head on Wade's chest and his arms protectively around her. A few hours later when he woke up to a soaked through t shirt and Zoe crying quietly he didn't say anything knowing it wouldn't help. He just held her a little tighter and rubbed her back until her breathing evened out and she fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I really didn't intend to be updating so fast, but the fact is I seem to be on a writing kick so why not? Lol, thank y'all for reading.

* * *

"Yeah George I'm okay thanks. So I could tell you I tried looking over the will but we both know that's a lie so why don't you just start from the beginning? Wait what? Okay...mmhmm. Give me second, okay I'm ready...what street number? Okay. And how does that happen? Okay, so all I have to do now is check the place out? No, I want to. Sure, thank you I'll make sure to stop by when we get home to take care of the rest of this. Okay, I will, bye."

Wade had been awake a few minutes, just watching Zoe pace as she spoke on the phone. It was one of her more endearing quirks, one he noticed long before they even got together. He'd always wondered if it was a New York thing. "What'd Golden Boy have to say?" he asked startling her.

"Oh, um a lot of stuff" to his raised eyebrow she elaborated making her way back to the bed, "So...it turns out my dad left me everything. Everything, everything...George said most of the legal stuff we can do from home, the transferring titles and stuff like that just requires a bunch of signatures but he said I could stop by dad's lawyer's office to get the pent house key if I wanted to go through his stuff, or check it out before I decide if I want to sell." She finished a little dazed.

Not that he'd admit it anytime soon, but a part of him was glad to hear her call Bluebell home, even if she had been living there a while. Here she was with yet another opportunity to come back to the city of her dreams and she seemed eager to go back to his little nowhere town.

"Okay, so what's the game plan?" He knew all too well that when dealing with this weird quiet Zoe direct questions were the only way to snap her out of it, or at least get her talking. Who knew he'd grow to miss her incessant chatter.

"I think, coffee, then we go for the key and then check out the place? As much as I don't want to deal with any of this now, I'd rather do some of it now instead of stressing over it in Bluebell and having to come back...right?" she asked uncertainly.

"I think that's a good plan Doc. Especially the part about coffee!" he smiled effectively getting an eye roll from her.  
"Oh, you should also call my mom at some point to fill her in, she likes you better than me Cowboy." Zoe laughed making her way to the bathroom.

"Haha, don't make me drag you back in this bed girl!" he yelled as the door closed.

.

"I love this coffee." Zoe sighed as they walked towards her father's building.

"That's the third time you profess your love to coffee in the past two days Doc." Wade pointed out raising an eyebrow.

"That's because it's too early for wine and coffee it awesome." She countered, smiling at the doorman a she walked in the building.

"I think you just need to get..." his sentence was cut off by Zoe smacking the back of his head. "Ouch! I was just gonna say wasted!" he laughed. "Why Doc, what did you think I was gonna say?" he asked suggestively as they walked into the elevator.

"I know it wasn't wasted."

"Really? Did that fancy degree make you a mind reader too?" he teased.

"No, the coffee did that. " she grinned even though it didn't really reach her eyes as she walked into her father's place for the first time in months.

When she left Bluebell after Wade's confession and took a job in the city she'd actually managed to connect with her father a little bit more. He found after taking the position in Boston that he'd rather be in New York especially if Zoe wasn't going to be with him anyway, and eventually transferred. So when Zoe did spend a few months in New York they made a point of having weekly dinners to catch up and just learn to be a family again. The pent house looked exactly the same. His glass of scotch half full still on the counter presumably from earlier that week where he always forgot it when going to watch TV at night. She'd be willing to bet that there was a jar of peanut butter in the fridge with carrot streaks from where he insisted on dipping them directly into the jar. These were the little things she's only come to know in the last few months she spent with him, and it hurt to realize that she'd never get to learn more.

"It looks the same." she finally whispered realizing Wade was still with her.

"Strange how that happens huh? I remember when my mom passed thinking everything should have changed. I went into the attic months later where she had a small writing desk and there was her journal still open pen on top like she just stepped out to take care of Jesse and me. Everything was the same, but it wasn't."

"I'm sorry about your mom, I don't think I ever said that."

"You didn't have to. It was a long time ago." Wade shrugged going up to the book shelf and examining some of the leather volumes.

"I love those books, my dad's had them since I was little. Those are getting shipped to Bluebell" she decided. "Oh, maybe we should have gotten boxes? Or I guess I can make a list of what I'm keeping and have my mom pack it up maybe? What do yo think?"

"I think a list may be best for now unless you're planning on staying here a while to pack everything up. You could also make another trip with more planning later on." He suggested.

"Okay, list. I can do that. Also I'm sure there's luggage here somewhere for anything I want to take now. First things first paper and pen." Once locating something to write on Zoe went about actually exploring. It was like inheriting the practice all over again.

Naturally she ended up on the office floor looking through some of his papers as Wade looked through the shelves at all the nick knacks.

"Is this you?" he asked with a grin holding up a picture of a little girl in pigtails holding a frog.

"Yeah, I was nine." she smiled at the memory.

"Zoe Hart holding a frog?" he laughed.

"That was the first day I held a scalpel! Mom was against me becoming a doctor but it's all I wanted to do, so that day dad and I snuck out drove out to the country and dissected a frog." Wade looked less amused and more grossed out as he set the picture back on the shelf.

.

"My mama loved music, used to sing me to sleep every night when I was little. Even when she was sick, while she was at home I'd sneak into her room when she was awake and sit on the bed while she sang. We sang everything but Moon River was her favorite." Wade smiled at the memory while he and Zoe went through some of Ethan's vinyls, Dean Martin playing in the background.

"So that's where you get it from" she smiled, reaching for the bottle of wine they found in the kitchen and topping off their glasses. At around lunch time they'd started sharing stories about growing up and the parents they hardly got to know.

"It's weird I never thought of my dad liking anything other than being a surgeon. But now thinking back on it, he was always reading sometimes we would sit on the expensive couches mom said were only for entertaining and we'd each be reading a book...like we were lost in our own worlds together. It was our secret."

"Sounds like y'all were close." as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them remembering how hard that relationship was.

"We were," Zoe confirmed taking a deep breath "until...you know. I was so mad at him for that, but I get it. I understand why he did it." she sighed looking a little hurt but not breaking down as he'd expected.

"Sometimes that's all you can do. Understand and move on." he offered remembering Earl's horrible Santa Clause after his mom died. He figured for Dr. Hart finding out his little girl wasn't his was a lot like the death of a loved one. What he did was wrong, but he was hurting.

"I think you may be right, in the end we were at least good. He knew I loved him and I finally felt like he loved me too. I'm glad I got to know him as an adult. The more I think about it the more I realize that if George's dad hadn't needed surgery I may never have reached out and I would have lost that chance." Wade tried to hide a cringe at her words.

"So, you're saying if you hadn't fallen in love with Tucker then you wouldn't have gotten to know your dad?" he asked.

"Well, kind of...only I was never in love with George. I was in love with the idea of George. Lawyer, Superman complex, all of the same interests as me...it wasn't real but when I moved to Bluebell I had just gotten dumped by I guy I spent 6 years with. George was a nice guy and I latched on to that." She shrugged finishing off her wine.

"Even he's not perfect you know."

"I know. That's just it, he was too perfect in my head so the real George was kind of boring and never measured up...and worse I was never enough for the ideal I had of him either I couldn't be all messy and myself without feeling self conscious. I'd rather be with someone who drives me crazy I guess." she giggled rolling her eyes at Wade's cocky grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Okay fist I really want to thank y'all for taking the time to review, follow, and like this fic!

I love this sweet Wade and Zoe snapping out of it with George. I feel like after some time and given the right situation this is who they would become and how they'd react. Sure Wade is a butt face most of the time, but when it matters he's always there. I'm happy y'all are taking this journey with me.

* * *

"You all set Doc?" Wade asked closing his carry on.

"No."

"I thought you wanted to go back home?" he asked looking around the room to make sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"Not if it means more Pity Pies!" she whined making her way towards the door.

"Calm down Doc, you won't get any more Pity Pies, I promise" once he saw her relax he added "Condolence Casseroles on the other hand you'll be eating for another year, maybe longer now that people in Bluebell actually like you."

.

The sounds of the big city had always been very comforting to Zoe, they were a part of her childhood and inevitably the soundtrack to most of her life. The busy airport was no different, despite the fact that she missed Bluebell she couldn't help but find comfort in the last few minutes of the busy atmosphere. The buzzing of people as they all moved around the same small place. It always drowned out all the noise in her own head, unlike her new home which was silent...practically begging her thoughts to run wild. Ever since she moved to Bluebell her brain had been working in overdrive over thinking every single decision she ever made. The only one that came easily to her was walking away from Wade when he broke her heart, because in her head he'd crossed a line. He did the only thing that he knew she couldn't forgive, but hindsight is 20/20 and he wasn't that man anymore. What's more is that now at least she understood why he did what he did, it was never about her it was the same reason Earl drank or Jesse lived a life of solitude, the Kinsella men were very good at taking themselves out of the equation instead of dealing with failure. But Wade wasn't doing that anymore, hadn't been for months and the more time Zoe spent with him the more she wondered what she was waiting for. And those thoughts were driving her crazy which is why she loved airports...no thinking. Well less thinking.

"Doc...you okay in there?" Wade asked stooping a little to look into Zoe's slightly vacant eyes.

"Um, yeah...what'd you say? Sorry."

"I said, they were out of your favorite but the kid behind the counter said the butterscotch was good as far as frufru coffee goes so I got you that." he repeated handing her a large coffee cup.

"Oh, thank you." she smiled, realizing for maybe the millionth time that week that the Wade who'd been taking care of her was a far cry from the guy she met two and some odd years ago who was only nice when no one was looking.

"So, are you ready to see what Lemon's done with the Rammer Jammer in your absence?" Zoe teased once they boarded the plane and she settled in her seat while he stowed their carry on bags.

"What?" he asked looking scared.

"Well you gave her the perfect opportunity to paint the whole place yellow and fill it with uncomfortable but pretty furniture, by running off to New York with me." she shrugged.

"First off, we'd lose business if she did that and Lemon is nothing if not greedy. Second, you best stop picking on me Doc of you don't want me to confiscate your coffee." He smirked pretending to reach for her cup.

"I suggest you back up if you wanna keep that hand Cowboy!" Zoe laughed turning her body to block the coffee from Wade's reach, earning them a lot of looks from their fellow passengers.

"Hey, you okay?" Zoe asked noting Wade's white knuckle grip on the arm rest and his slightly labored breathing, going into full doctor mode.

"Fine, Doc." he assured her though slightly gritted teeth.

"Wade. Look at me," taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second he finally complied with her request "you're not okay, you're sweating."

"I'm fine, just not a big fan of flying Doc. I'll live." he finally consented with an eye roll.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Didn't seem like a big deal." he shrugged.

"Well it is. Next time you do something incredibly selfless and Hell is in danger of freezing over I'd like to know." she admonished taking his hand in hers.

"Very funny." he deadpanned though he did visibly relax.

"I thought so." she shrugged squeezing his hand and smiling when he closed his eyes and squeezed back.

.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Wade asked sitting next to Zoe in the Mobile Airport, where they were waiting for Lavon to pick them up.

"_Oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner..._" she sang softly before actually responding. "Just thinking that we're going back into the real world."

"True, but more importantly did I just hear Zoe Hart sing a country song!?" Wade asked in over exaggerated shock.

"Haha, I know songs." Zoe defended.

"Big Z!" Lavon yelled across the airport interrupting the moment with his enthusiasm.

"Lavon!" Zoe shouted as well, feeling better about the real world as soon as he gave her a hug.

"Hey man, this all you guys got?" he asked fist pounding Wade and taking Zoe's two bags.

"Yep, that's it." Wade confirmed making his way out of the airport.

.

"Okay, so new rule. Never do that to me again, Lavon Hayes missed you guys." Lavon pouted as he drove.

"Aww, what about AB? Didn't she keep you company?" Zoe asked from the back seat, or as it was known to their group the short people seat.

"Yeah, but AB is way more sane than you guys and it turns out that I missed your particular breed of crazy." He defended.

"What broke?"

"What do you need?" Wade and Zoe asked simultaneously.

"Lavon Hayes is hurt!" about thirty seconds of silence later he finally relented. "The downstairs bath may have a leaky faucet." he relented.

"And?" Zoe asked.

"And I may need help finding AB a gift for our anniversary." he sighed, but that doesn't mean y'all aren't crazy.

.

For the next few days things went pretty much back to normal, Zoe helped Lavon pick out a nice emerald broach for Annabeth, Wade went back to work and their banter went back to where it used to be if not as biting as before. As frustrating as it was Zoe knew that the ball was in her court. Wade had already put himself out there once before telling her he was in love with her and she pretty much shot him down. Even still as much as Zoe wanted to just be alone and hang out with Wade she couldn't find a logical reason to do so, that is until the following Friday when the first of the boxes from New York arrived on her doorstep.

Opening the box with anticipation Zoe was pleased to find her mother had listened to instruction for once. Though most of the items wouldn't be shipped until the pent house was cleared out Zoe had requested certain items be shipped as soon as possible. Now all she had to do was wait for Wade to get home, which may actually prove to be the hardest part.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Sorry the last chapter ended abruptly, I just thought this should have its own chapter...I meant to update soon after the last one but I'll admit I fell asleep. =P

* * *

Sometime around midnight Zoe saw Wade's car pull up to his house. Trying to keep calm she gathered the box her mother had shipped and walked out her front door. By the time she made it to Wade's porch she was seriously starting to rethink her plan, and consider working out as the box seemed to get progressively heavier. Up side the heavy box made running back to her place unlikely. Placing the box on the wicker chair she'd once thrown out Zoe tentatively knocked on the door. Part of her hoping Wade wouldn't hear her...or be asleep even though she could clearly see the lights still on.

Less than thirty seconds went by before he was curiously opening the door shirtless no less. "Doc? Is everything okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I know it's late but you weren't home earlier and I would have left them on the porch but then I thought maybe Burt Reynolds would get to them or they could get damaged...they do get damaged right? I don't know if that's a thing but..."

"Doc. What are you talking about?" Wade interrupted her placing his hands on her shoulders. All she could think is how once upon a time he would have kissed her to shut her up.

"Oh right...well I brought you that box. I was going to be holding it when you opened the door but it got heavy and my arms hurt." she said sheepishly pointing over her shoulder.

"Get inside, I'll get the box." he chuckled stepping away from the door to let her pass.

.

By the time Wade placed the box on the coffee table Zoe was already on the couch wearing his discarded shirt over her pajamas. Wade simply smirked and pulled the coffee table closer to the couch sitting next to her and opening the box. There was a long pause where Zoe's heart was pounding, trying to read his expression...surely he should have said something when he opened the box. Seconds ticked by and Zoe was starting to regret her decision to show up at his door so late wearing only her night clothes no less, when he finally looked at her.

"Why would you bring me this?" he asked slowly.

"They're a gift?" she asked.

"Doc," he paused actually shuffling though the contents of the box "you can't give me your dad's vinyls."

"But I want you to have them. Unless you don't want them, then I'm sure Rose can help me sell them on eBay. But I'll need your help getting the box home." she explained a little defeated.

"Sell them? Are you crazy?" to her confused expression he elaborated "Doc, Elton John's 'I've Been Loving You' is here, along with at least another five high dollar collectibles...and that's just the one's I know off the top of my head." That only got him another blank stare, "There's thousands of dollars in records sitting in that box Doc." he stressed.

"I still want you to have them." she said without hesitation.

"Zoe, it's too much."

"If you had an unlimited amount of money, would you buy them? Any of them?" she countered. Knowing she wouldn't let up until he gave her an answer he looked through the box again.

"More than half of them...and that's mostly because I haven't heard of the others." he sighed.

"Okay. Wade, these just fell into my life, they're little more than plastic discs to me. I don't own a record player...well I guess I do in the pent house, but the point is I know you would love to have them. So they're yours."

"Again, why?" he asked, not fighting but curious.

"Ninety-nine out of a hundred people will disappoint you, but you find the magic of the world in the margin of error." she shrugged.

"What are you going on about Doc?"

"It's what Lavon told me the first time I saw you sing Earl off the roof. You've always been that one percent. Someone I can count on."

"Are you saying?" he sighed a little lost "Zoe, please I'm bone headed...I need you to spell it out for me." he pleaded.

"I'm in love with you, Wade Kinsella. I have been for a very long time." As soon as the words were out of her mouth he was kissing her and pressing her against the armrest.

Finally breaking the kiss he kept his forehead pressed to hers, "Say it again." he breathed.

"I love you."

"I'm so in love with you." he whispered kissing her lightly. Needless to say the spent the rest of the night catching up and not talking about the late Dr. Hart or his rare vinyl collection.

.

Wade woke up some time the next morning to a familiar brunette curled up on his chest and hogging all of his covers, he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it.

"Mmmmh, you awake?" Zoe asked stifling a yawn, and trying get even closer to him.

"Nope."

"Good, me neither."

"I'm not saying I couldn't be persuaded to wake up Doc." he grinned.

"Is that so?" she asked finally looking up at him.

"Yup." he smirked flipping them over so he was now on top of her, causing her to giggle which he promptly stifled with a kiss.

.

"Gah! Why are you so stubborn?" Zoe exclaimed pouring herself another cup of coffee in the mayor's kitchen before glaring at her...well they hadn't discussed labels yet but Wade.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. It's a gift. I love you, I can give you stuff. It's in the handbook."

"Well mine must have gotten lost in the mail, but does this little book of yours explain how it's because I love you that I don't want to take such an expensive gift?" he asked.

"Nope, not in there. Plus they were free Cowboy. It's not like I'd go out and spend that kind of money on you without a thought...but the fact is I won't miss them and you'd enjoy them." she pouted standing between his legs as he sat on the stool.

"I guess that makes sense..." he sighed, grinning as he rolled his eyes.

"Good." she kissed him lightly.

"So, I know we usually wait until too much time has passed and we get really awkward," he started wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her in place, "but where does last night leave you and me?"

"Well, I love you and you love me, so I think we should..."

"Get married."

"Date." they finished at the same time. "Wait, what?" Zoe looked up at him trying to gauge the joke.

"Why wait Doc? You're it for me. Unless you can't see yourself marring a lowly bar owner..." he grinned.

"No, you don't get to play that card anymore. The last time I fell in love it was with a womanizing bartender who did something stupid. Bar owner is a step up."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that guy, got run out of town for breaking the pretty lady doctor's heart."

"Yep, that's the one."

"Well, his loss is my gain 'cause I'm never letting you go Doc." he whispered resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm okay with that." she grinned kissing him.

"Oh, naw, naw, naw! Lavon Hayes needs to start locking his door!"

* * *

When I started this fic I had no idea how long it would be, I had a situation and an eventual end, I had no clue how I would get from one to the other. I toyed with making this longer or maybe drawing it out, but it seemed silly after all the progress Zade made in NY to suddenly make them wait another 40 chapters to get it together.

Once again, thank y'all for sticking with this story until **the end**. =D


End file.
